


There's still good in you

by imagining_love



Category: Origin Series YT
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagining_love/pseuds/imagining_love
Summary: Arriving at Thea, Katie and Logan separate and Baum tries to extend a helping hand.





	There's still good in you

 “I told him my deepest darkest secret and he can’t even look at me” Katie spoke through her tears when Baum found her sitting apart from the group.

“He needs time” Baum reassured her and placed his hand on hers for comfort.

The two were annoyingly inseparable until today. Until they had their first fight. Baum did not know the details; however, he heard Katie call Logan’s name as he exited her room. From then, they stayed apart on separate ends of the room. Then she bolted when she couldn’t take it anymore. Baum kept waiting for Logan to go after her. He even encouraged him to, but he did not budge.

“Come join us for dinner” Baum spoke, tugging at her hand.

“I can’t” she objected with more tears streaming down her face. “I can’t stand seeing him look at me. I can see it in his eyes. The hate.” Katie voice cracked. She was excited to start a new life with him on a new planet. Katie was naïve enough to believe their bond could withstand her past. It didn’t.

Baum left, which broke Katie’s heart further. She deemed herself unbearable, and wallowed in self-pity until he came back with food.

He placed the plate in front of Katie, sat right beside her. He knew she haven’t eaten anything all day.

“You don’t have to do this” Katie broke the silence.

“I owe you one” He simply answered.

Katie was confused. Not understanding what he was referring to.

“You stopped me from stealing the probe. I wouldn’t have survived alone here without you guys. I owe you my life for that… for believing that I can be a better person.” Baum explained and was happy that his words had an impact, which caused Katie to smile. He couldn’t deny how beautiful her smile is, especially when it was directed at him. Still, he always reminded himself that she’s Logan’s. His only true friend, who he does not want to lose.

“You’re good Katie” he continued, “Don’t let anyone even you say otherwise”

His words pulled her out of the darkness she dwelled in. She needed to hear it. She needed so desperately to hear that she’s good.

Katie scooted next to him then placed her head on his shoulder. She found comfort in him and wanted the moment to last a while longer.

Baum wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer and they sat in silence while looking out of the bunker’s window. Since landing on Thea, they were attacked by an alien and resided to stay in a bunker while waiting Eveyln worked on sending a signal to HQ.

Their moment of peace was disrupted, when a figure emerged at the window and tried to break the windows, forcing the two to run away, lock the doors behind them and call for the others.  

“What is it?” Henry asked as he intercepted them in the hallway.

“Something is trying to get in” Katie explained.

“How did it find us?” Abigail started to panic.

Logan kept silent and cast a suspicious eye on Baum and Katie encountering the alien together. ‘ _Why were they together?_ ’ He asked himself.

The team carried their firearms and went to the location and peered through the door’s window.

“It does not appear there is any break-in” Shun concluded. “Lets go in”

They moved slowly into the room and peered through the window. They all froze in fear when they saw scratches on the windows.

“How many were they?” Shun asked

“We only saw one, right?” Katie answered and Baum nodded for confirmation. She leaned into Baum for comfort when remembering the creature’s blackened eyes and sharp teeth.

Logan fumed with jealously at their closeness and walked away, ignoring Shun’s orders of barricading the windows.

“Logan! Wait! We should stick together” Baum called for him, only for Logan to yell at him.

“Wouldn’t you love that. I knew you’d go after her, but I did not expect that you’d do it this fast” Logan erupted.

“We’re friends!” Baum insisted.

“I see the way you look at her” Logan yelled.

“Nothing happened” Baum reassured him, even though he was hurt by his accusation. He admits he has feelings for Katie, but he never acted on it out of respect for Logan.

Logan retreated to his room and Baum went back to the group, who all heard the fight, and kept silently working. Baum shifted in his place, unable to look Katie in the eyes. Only when Shun inspected the barricade and called it a night, everyone went back to their rooms. Katie waited for Baum at his door.

 “I will speak to him tomorrow” Katie promised. She knew he valued his friendship with Logan and it would destroy him if he lost it.

Baum thanked her, still avoiding looking directly at her. He felt exposed and did not want to face her nor his feelings for her.

Katie felt the distance he placed between them, and respected his decision.

“Good night, Baum, and thank you for before” she said and gave him a kiss of cheek.

A chill ran through his body with the touch of her soft sweet lips. He was hurt by Logan’s mistrust. Should he continue respecting their friendship by keeping his distance? His eyes focused on her lips. His mind now was consumed by her touch. It took every ounce of strength to stop himself and shutting the door behind him.


End file.
